Don't You Remember Us?
by BookGhoul
Summary: Cynthia and Gerome were very close when they were kids but now that they're older, are they still close? Does Gerome feel the same way Cynthia feels towards him? Read & find out! (Decided to keep the summary short).


_I don't like the way she's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want her too_

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya'?_

_Even though I know_

_You love me, can't help_

_it._

Don't you remember? Gerome? Of us? How close we were as children? I think about it every night before I go to bed. It's the only way I can fall asleep. Do you think of me as much as I think of you? Ugh, don't be so preposterous _Cynthia_. I know deep down in my heart Gerome doesn't love me. Maybe he has…when we were children. But things have change and we're much older, wiser, and stronger. Perhaps maybe it was all just a crush. Or even then he considered me as just a friend. What does she have that I don't Gerome? Is it her bravery? Her strength? The way she fights on the field and also her confidence in winning a battle? If you hadn't realized, I as well have confidence and determine to win battles. Maybe it's that darn black mask that's stopping you from seeing things. I don't _like _the way she looks at you…I don't like the way you look at her too. It's like the two of you are…lovers or something. It hurts.

_I turn my chin music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in_

_The face_

_You can call me obsessed._

Remember when you've told me I looked strong and graceful like a hero? Also beautiful and smart? You told me all the time and I'd love to hear you say it again. Hearing the sound of your voice and hearing you say stuff like that sent a thrill down my spine. That's what I love about you. Now, if I was to tell you that, you'll freak out and that'll only make you even cuter. What I want to know is…was that all lies? Did you notice that I wasn't confident? And so to build my confidence you said all those things…to make me feel better? If you did, that was smart. Nice _move _there Gerome. _Clever_.

'_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful._

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (That's why) _

_I still get jealous._

How…how can I be so stupid and blind? You liked my sister and she liked you too since we were children. It all makes sense! I thought I had to watch out for Severa because she had the biggest crush on you. Guess my work wasn't done. I failed. I failed making you being in love with me. I failed winning your heart. I failed making sure you don't fall in love with anyone else but me. It's too late. I somewhat feel betrayed and hurt. Have Gerome forgotten about his old weakness? If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be flying. I guess he's forgotten about me teaching him how to fly and to overcome his fear of heights. _"Cynthia, I-I don't know." "Shh, it's okay Gerome." "A-Are y-you s-sure about this? It's late and my mother might wake up and worry." I of course giggled. "Get on the wyvern! What are you waiting for?" He did what I told him to do and I got on as well sitting right behind him. "W-What do I do now?" I wrapped my arms around his stomach and I could've sworn _I heard _something coming out of Gerome's mouth. "Ugh-Cynthia! What are you doing?" "Be quiet and just go!" "You're shouting in my-" Before he could finish his sentence, we were up high in the dark sky going fast under the stars and moon. "Cyn! H-Help m-me!" I held onto him tighter. "Gerome, try to calm it down." "I-I can't. I knew this was a bad idea. I'm foolish for agreeing to this idea." "No, you're not Gerome." I said almost in a whisper. "You agreed to this because you thought if you did this you'd overcome your fear and be able to fly a wyvern." There was silence between us which made my heart sank. Did I say anything wrong? _

"_You're right Cynthia." He said, sitting up a little bit much straighter than he was seconds ago. "I did this because…I don't need to say it again. Let me focus and try." I closed my eyes, feeling the warm breeze hit my face and go through my hair. I found this peaceful. My arms all wrapped around him, my head lying on his back, and-wait. I opened my eyes and looked around me. We were back on land. Did Gerome really do it or did I just fell asleep sleeping behind him? _

"_Cynthia…" "G-Gerome?" "Come here…" I slowly hopped off the wyvern and went to where he was. He was standing near the edge of a cliff that leads down to the ocean and boulders. Death. What was he doing? "Gerome, is everything okay?" I asked biting my lower lip, but hard. Without turning around he replied, "Yes, everything is fine. Just come here." I did what I was told and was standing beside him. "What is it?" "Thank you." He looks at me and I looked at him back. Is he going to kiss me? I've been picturing this forever! "I know this may sound…random and quite inappropriate-" _

"_You love me!" I shouted. The countenance on his face changed. It was like, he was frowning. Or…seen a ghost! Gerome became pale. Is it true? Did he love me? "Cynthia! Argh- don't say that!" "W-What? Why not? It's true!" "No, it's not." He argued. "You don't know how I feel!" I yelled, loud enough for anybody who was nearby to hear. "We're young Cynthia! Just children! We don't know what love is truly is! Especially you!" My heart sank. "How do you know that?!" "Because I know! And I'm afraid; I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry." Just that, Gerome started walking away. I watched him and my throat began to throb and my heart was pounding fast and hard. _

_This is not how I pictured this in my dream. "Who is she?" I asked, wiping one of my tears that have escaped from my eyes. "Her name?" "Yes, her name. Who is she?" He stopped. "Her name is Lucina." L-Lucy? "Lucina…" I repeated. "I am sorry Cynthia. Try to have a good night."_

I have this nightmare almost every night. I love Lucina, she's my big sister but Gods this is so unfair. "Hey, Cynthia, may I have a word with you?"

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous._

"Yeah of course Lucina! What is it?" "Gerome asked me to marry him and I-" "Accept it!" "O-Of course I'm going to accept! I was just wondering if you'd love to go into town and help me find a perfect dress. I would ask mother but she seems occupied." Surprisingly without hesitation I gladly accept the offer. "Of course I'll help you Lucy!"

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys liked the story! I'm sorry if the characters weren't in character. I really truly tried my best and also I want to apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. :}**


End file.
